


Solipsism Gun

by Syberiad



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syberiad/pseuds/Syberiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whirl likes listening to Brainstorm talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solipsism Gun

"This is my new gun. I call it the solipsism gun. It has the potential to not only destroy all that exists but all that doesn’t exist. You see, how it works is AHH YES, HARDER HARDER ohhh…"

Brainstorm moans, arching his back and spreading his legs wider.

"How it works is that it reads the target victim’s mind and destroys all it encounters. Any memory of something you’ve experienced in the past, the gun will seek it out, be it a person or place or object, across space and time and erase it out of FUCK, YES existence. Essentially, it eradicates your personal reality, all you’ve known and you can be more rough with me, Whirl, mmm yes. Furthermore, I - unlike Perceptor - have gone one step beyond and—”

He shrieks gleefully as Whirl pinches his butt.

"And designed this gun to affect things you imagine as well, hence destroying the hypothetical alternate reality. For example, remember when Pipes and Atomizer were going on and on about that shrimp dimension where everything is made out of shrimp? I’m pretty sure that doesn’t actually exist although I won’t rule out the possibility because that’d be too Percepter-ish of me. Anyway, point the gun at them and BAM no more shrimp dimension. I consider this a great accomplishment because everyone always raves on and on about destroying all of existence, but all of non-existence too? I’m quite proud of myself OH YES FUCK HARDER HARDER AHH, I’M GOING TO—"

Brainstorm cums as Whirl fucks him with the gun he’s just been describing. Whirl cums at about the same time because he’s been fapping and listening to Brainstorm’s voice this whole time, mm.

"I can listen to you talk all day," Whirl says.

"I know, so could I~" Brainstorm replies and then squeals as Whirl pinches his butt again.


End file.
